Don't Fear the Reaper: A Demon Reaper Arises?
by tattoobaby420
Summary: Lord Death has passed due to Kid's transformation completing. His symmetrical hair is the least important of his changes. He falls victim to an attack that changes his life and causes him to take the form of the Demon Reaper. Follow him as he goes on a quest to capture the souls of the six most frightening demons in the land. Can Kidd fulfill the prophecy? I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!
1. Kid the Reaper

_This is my first fan fiction! I love Death the Kid and I am trying to recreate the last chapter of the Manga from my own perspective. This chapter is fairly short. If I get a few reviews from people that like it, I'll put another chapter up! Hoping to follow through with Grim reaper action, love triangles, and a new Kishin. Even considering a crossover with Black Butler. Happy reading! ;D_

**This morning had started like any other. The piercing sound of the alarm yelling at Kid through his bed sheets. Although to Kid, it was far from a normal morning.**  
**With a groan, he rolled over and pushed the alarm off of his nightstand causing it to crash to the ground and silence. He raised himself slightly trying to overcome the dilemma he was in. The only solace he had been getting over the past few days was in his sleep, and even there nightmares tortured him endlessely. It had been exactly 36 hours since his father's passing.36 hours. 2,160 minutes. 129,600 seconds. He calculated the time in his head, trying to feel for the familiar sense of his father-to no success. He had taken his father's presence for granted, doubting his every move. Maybe if he had just believed his father and followed through with the proper protocol he would still be alive. He couldn't dwell like this. Not today. Today was the day he took over his father's position. Cringing at the thought that all it was to most people was a position to fill. Someone to look to for guidance and someone to blame for all the evil in the world. He didn't know if he could live up to his father's teachings or skill. Shinagami was a very powerful man that most people respected and loved dearly. But Kid, Just a grim reaper with an ocd complex and a few too many problems. He stepped out of his bed and managed to drag himself into the bathroom. Once there, he looked into the mirror, admiring his pearly white stripes in his hair. They were now a perfect symmetrical circle around his head. Something he had been longing for, for as long as he could remember was now succumb to**  
**his own self-loathing. The symmetry (allthough perfect) reminded him of his great loss and his immense pain and burden. He shook his head trying to escape his thoughts. But would he ever be able to do that? He had to have a clear head so that he could give a speech and accept his position as head of the DWMA. He pulled himself into the shower, the hot water felt good on his body. He had suffered sever injuries from his groups battle with the Kishin. Luckily, he is a reaper and the wounds healed themselves practically simultaneously. He did afterall, have the body of a god. The wounds would have been enough to kill any meer human. Kid turned the water**  
**off and stepped out, wrapping himself in a towel and walking over to his closet. He picked out the usual black suit with all the fittings. Once dressed, he walked to his bedroom door and held his hand over the knob. Long ****enough to breath a sigh of discomfort before opening his eyelids to reveal his piercing gold eyes. The door was now open and he walked into the hall and down the stairs into the main room where he saw his two weapons, Liz & ****Patty. He held eye contact with Liz for a good minutes and then his eyes dropped. Patty was in her usual place, coloring at the table. He usually complained about her child like manor but right now, in this moment, he was ****quite envious of her. She didn't have a care in the world.**  
**"Kid..." Liz let out in a breath. He could tell she was worried about him. She could feel his wavelengths. Every drop of pain that was radiating off of him afflicted his weapons. Of course, it wasn't physical pain. He looked up ****at her to acknowledge her. "We should get going, I have no intentions on being late. I..." He didn't know what to say. Someone that was normally so full of answers, had none.**  
**"You aren't fooling us, we know you aren't OK. You're not expected to be ok. You just lost your only living family member. Your dad. I want to be..." She looked over at Patty who was now listening. "...We want to be here for you." ****Kid didn't know what to say to that. It was the first time anyone had reached out to him other than Lord Death. He cracked a pained smile, just for Liz's sanity. "Thanks girls. We should get moving." Liz was overtaken by the fact that this was the ****first morning that he had went without an OCD meltdown in months. He led them out the door and to the DWMA. This was his hardest moment since the knowledge of his father had been brought to him. He hadn't seen his friends or peers since the fight with the Kishin.**  
**Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki were all waiting at the stairs ****of the school. Kid cooly walked up to them, with his hands in his pockets. He was trying to play off the events that had been occurring. Maka was the first to break the awkward gathering. She leaped at Kid, hugging him close. He gasped, ****he had never had any physical contact with her. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and hugged her back slightly. ****"We're all here for you, Kid. I know it's hard. I miss my mom so bad. I can't even imagine the pain you're going through right now..." She cut herself off, not wanting to re open any emotional wounds he may be dealing with.**

**"Yeah like Maka said, We're here for you." Soul said. He was like Kid, not very good with emotional displays.**  
**"But by the way, cool stripes, Kiddo. Maybe you are star material after all!" Black Star tossed a wink at Kid, getting a smile out of him. "Thanks everyone, I appreciate the support you guys have given me." Kid meant that.**

** Once inside the building, Kid and his weapons were met by Spirit and Stein. Spirit had quite obviously been crying. How could he not? He just lost his partner. Stein looked heavy hearted. The cigarette hanging from his lip preserved ****his cool demeanor. "Have you idea what you're going to say in your speech, Kiddo?" Stein raised his brow to Kid. "...Although I'm not quite sure Kid is a suitable name for you after this ceremony is complete. You will be Death. Are you fully ****aware of the immense responsibility that you will hold? As the last reaper, new powers and authorities will be at your disposal. Think you can manage that?" Stein was testing him. He was a smart man, crazy, but smart. He wanted to make sure ****Kid could handle the job. Not that he really had a choice. All Kid could manage was an accepting head nod. "Well let's get going then, Death." Spirit was still sobbing. They led Kid to the auditorium where he was to give a speech and explain ****the situation to the student body and many others. This would also serve as a ceremony of his father's life. He walked up the stairs to the backstage where he was met by Sid & Marie. They gave him a warm smile, hoping to comfort him. Marie was ****holding something all too familiar to Kid. It was his reaper robe. She handed to to him and the meer fabric of it was lined with his successes and failures, and memories of his caring father. He wrapped it around himself, pulling the mask onto ****his head but leaving his face visible. "You can do this sweetie." Marie said, hugging him. She looked up at Sid who was in awe. "Seems like just yesterday you were joining my class. Now you're my boss! I look forward to working with you, Kid.**  
**Good luck."**  
**"Thank you, Sid and Marie. I guess I should get out there, huh?" They nodded giving him approval and he walked out to the podium. He was awestruck by the immense amount of people that had showed up to support his father and him.**  
**As he scanned the room, left to right. Dividing the crowd down the middle. Admiring the group of followers that was perfectly symmetrical. He hadn't had much time to think about the symmetry since his father's passing. He shook himself from his thoughts and**  
**focused on the task at hand.**  
**"I want to thank all of you for being here to support me in a difficult time. I will do my best to be a great leader to you all. This has been a difficult battle for everyone. The important part is that we've risen above and we will continue to do so. We will not**  
**fear evil. I will make sure that Death City is safe from the touch of it. We will do our best to ensure that another Kishin does not rise up. I hope to follow in my father's great footsteps to ensure that." Kid sighed, looking down. He talked about the battle with the Kishin, the past, the future. He felt like the ten minutes he had been talking had been hours. When he started to feel weak and overcome with sadness he finished his speech. "...Lord Death will be greatly ****missed. He was a great man. But his passing happened for a reason, I am now a full fledged Shinagami. Thank you for gathering here with us today. Thank you all." He stepped away from the podium, Slightly dizzy. He wanted to say more but he physically couldn't.**  
**Spirit stepped up on stage to talk about his old partner, share a couple stories, make the crowd laugh in a difficult time. Backstage, Kid finally broke down. Liz was there to comfort him as always. She pulled his head onto her lap and held him. She had comforted**  
**him on many occasions but at least this time was for something understandable. Not a mere symmetrical issue. "Liz, I don't know what I'd do without you and your sister. I have been doing a lot of thinking today. There is so much I wish I had told you from the ****beginning." His mouth dropped and he froze mid sentence. Had he started something he couldn't go through with. He wanted to tell her his feeling but he just couldn't. Not now, He didn't want her to remember this as the day he told her. She would think it was a side**  
**effect of the grief.**  
**"Kid?" Liz pleaded.**  
**"Not now, Liz. I'm not ready." She seemed ok with his answer but worried. **

** He and the girls slipped out the backdoor and went home, thanks to Stein who let them go. He had enough excitement for one day and there would always be tomorrow. Right now he needed to go home ****and sulk. Entering their home, Patty and Liz entered the kitchen, to prepare lunch. Kid proclaimed he was going to his home office to do some work. He walked into the office, shut the door and leaned up against the wall, sliding down it into fetal position on the floor.**  
**He was heartbroken. He didn't even get to say goodbye to his father. He had vanished pretty much as soon as his full length stripes came in. He couldn't help but blame himself for everything. "I shouldn't have went through with it. Why did I use that move, it ended your life and your reign. I wasn't ready to lose you dad..."**

**"Loss is a funny thing son...We're never truly ready for it..." That voice, so calming and familiar. Kid's jaw dropped. He looked around the room, happy yet terrified. "...You don't give yourself enough credit, you will be a great leader. You are ready for this." Kid closed his**  
**eyes, hoping this was a cruel trick that his brain was playing on him. What was going on?**  
**"DAD?" Kid yelled. Frantically searching. Something was wrong, What was going on?**


	2. An Unknown Attacker

The voice of his father rand in his ears and rattled his brain. Why was he being tortured like this? He closed his eyes, thinking it would change things. Thinking everything would go back to the day that they were plotting to destroy the Kishin and he could deny his stripes of Sanzu. He opened them again realizing he was still alone in his office. He was in complete and perfect solitude. "Dad? Are you here?" He looked around again, nothing happened. "I love you, Dad". Still more silence. "I have gone completely mad." He sighed. Standing up and walking over to the desk that he realized was a total mess and very asymmetrical. How could he even try to care about anything else when it looked like a garbage dump. He threw himself into the chair and spun, looking out the window at the crazed moon, which was still black. No one knew when it would go back to normal. Thinking back to the battle where he had transformed into a full fledged Shinagami was all he could do to ease his mind. Although it raised more problems than conclusions. His Sanzu lines connected...he had realized that he was the younger brother of the infamous Kishin, Asura. How could he live with himself knowing that? Knowing that the only thing standing between him and becoming a Kishin was madness and black blood. Was he really the same at Asura? Was his dad really playing the humans? His head was spinning. He had lost his father and a brother he had never even known. Blood is blood. Or fragments are fragments. He was the product of his father's fears. Could he really be as great as Lord Death if he was simply made from his fear? Would the madness devour him and cause him to hurt the people he loved? Kid was jerked from his thinking by the fire alarm which filled the house with echoing noise. He leaped from the chair and onto his feet. Running to the kitchen, he saw Patty messing around with the burner. She had left a rag on the gas burner and the flame had devoured it. Kid jumped over the counter and around the bar to snuff the fire. Patty laughed insanely. "Why are you laughing? Where is your sister?" Kid demanded. He got sick of her hysterical laughter and childlike manor sometimes.

"She went to get some things from the store down the street!" He rolled his eyes at her remarks.  
"I'm going to get her, Patty. Are you coming along?"

"Noooooo. Hahahahahahaha." Patty waltzed off to her room.

"Try not to start anymore fires." He yelled up the stairs before dashing out the door. Normally he wouldn't leave Patty alone but he could sense a burning pain traveling directly to his body from his partner's. Liz's wavelength was faint and pulsing. She was being attacked by someone or something. He followed her trail until he heard a faint scream. He jolted toward the noise to find Liz being tossed around by a couple of shady men. He ran and forced himself into the first guy, knocking him to the ground. "What the hell is going on here?" He demanded, before throwing himself in front of Liz.

"We were trying to get this pretty little slut to sleep with us but it turns out she's just a stuck up bitch that won't put out!"

Kid snarled. He wanted to kill these guys. He threw his coat over Liz's bare shoulders to keep her warm and cover the bruise marks on her arms. His eyes started to glow a vibrant gold with a red ring around the center. The lead thug cracked his knuckles and threw a fist at the reaper. Only to be caught by his much smaller hand. He uppercut the thug in the jaw sending him backwards to the ground, cracking his skull. The second thug ran at Kid with a knife and then just stopped. He looked down at the knife and shoved it right into his eye socket and twisted it to the left before falling to the ground. Kid had never been able to steal a man's free will and cause them to play out what he had imagined doing to them. He was startled by the actions that had just taken place. The lead thug was in shock by his fallen comrade and bolted. Pulling himself back to sanity, Kid turned to his partner. "Liz...Are you alright?" She nodded at him while trying to recognize what had just happened. Kid had murdered a human. Of course he was doing it in her defense but she had never seen him this angry. He helped her from the ground and lifted her chin up until they had locked eye contact. "What is that?" He motioned to her face. She looked toward the light revealing a black eye. Kid's blood began to boil once more and he clenched his jaw and hands. Liz saw this and grabbed him by the arm. "Wait til I find that other asshole. He's as good as dead." Liz stopped him.  
"Can we just go home. Please?" She begged. He made eye contact with her once more and calmed himself. She pulled him in the direction of their mansion. He knew she needed her rest and it probably wasn't safe to leave Patty alone any longer. Kid would always remember that guy's aura and the next time he ran into the man, he was as good as dead.  
"I'm worried about you Kid, Ya know?" She spattered out.

"You're the one that got beat up and you're worried about me?"

"Kid..." She stopped. Dropping his hand. The street light outside of their mansion beating down on them. Her hair was shining in the light, a beautiful golden blonde. She had it styled differently today. Usually it was straightened, today she had it in perfect symmetrical curls that made Kid's mouth drop as he admired them. She had a tight fitting black dress on that showed off her perfect curves and her long legs. The only flaw on her body was the bruising that he had let her be succumb to. He then looked down at his own figure. Wondering why a girl like Liz would ever be interested in Death. A lowly grim reaper. He choked as he tried to speak. He didn't know what to say but the silence was killing him. He stepped toward her and brushed a single strand of hair out of her view, letting his hand rest on her face and wipe a tear away from her eye. Her skin was so soft and perfect. He knew she was the most aesthetically pleasing woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"You're a really great guy. I feel so safe with you. Those men were gonna take advantage of me and you saved me. You didn't let them. You would never do something like that to me. You saved my sister and I from the streets. I really admire you. You have a kind soul and it's no wonder that you are looked up to by so many people. Your father is lucky to have been able to trust his legacy to such a great kid...A great guy."

"Liz, I..." He gulped. _Why is this so hard? You're blowing it, you're blowing it._ "...There's so much I want to say to you." He closed his eyes. _Where do I even begin?_

"LIZ! KID! YOU'RE BACK! I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE DEAD!" Patty yelled. They both jumped and turned to meet her glance. She flew at them with a hug that they eagerly returned. Liz smiled and looked up, trying to hide the marks that had been left on her body that evening from her young sister. Kid met Liz's smile with a genuine smile. One that they had not seen on his face since before the Kishin was released. He was sad yet so happy for the future.

"We should get inside." He urged them into the house. Patty went to her room almost immediately after entering the house, Kid didn't know whether to be happy about it or not. It meant he would have to face Liz. Several minutes passed before the silence was broken. Kid had taken Liz to her bedroom and helped her out of her clothes and into bed. He was sitting beside her, in silence.

"So what do you want to say to me?" She taunted.

"Well I-" He wanted it to sound perfect. He had been wanting to say these things for awhile now. "I'm glad we're partners. I don't think I could work with anyone else." He offered her a friendly smile. She looked disappointed but returned the gesture. He knew that it wasn't the right time to say something to her. Out of no where, she leaned up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He turned a bright red and his eyes dilated.  
"I figured since you saved my life, I owed you some gratitude." She winked at him. He wanted to act on her impulse so bad but he had a gut feeling that he just shouldn't do it.

"I want you to meet someone tomorrow." She proclaimed.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm going on a date with this guy from school and I wanted your approval before hand." Kid felt like he had just been slapped in the face. What was he supposed to do now. He sighed and turned to walk away. He wasn't ready for this. His hopes had been crushed in a matter of seconds. Time to forget all of the social anxieties for now. He had a new job to go to first thing in the morning. 8 a.m. would come soon enough.


	3. Demon Attacker and love

This morning started like most others. Kid was awoken by his alarm that went off at 6:40 a.m. sharp. 6:30 was an imperfect time so he had to spare the extra ten minutes. He pulled himself out of bed and into the  
shower groaning the entire way. He was not a morning person to begin with. Nothing out of the ordinary was planned for the day, it should be routine and boring day. He stopped the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around  
his waist. He left his bathroom and entered his bedroom to discover the window open. He was in shock and ran to close it. Who could have opened it?! Upon spinning around he looked down and his bed and noticed his father's reaper mask laying  
on it. It startled him and he fell to the floor causing a loud thud. His towel had fallen off in the process.  
"Kid are you..." Liz burst into the room and glanced down at him, her eyes got huge. He scrambled to wrap the towel back around his waist. He had a perfectly muscular body that he could tell Liz was having issues making eye contact with him.  
"What?" He growled at her.  
"Are you okay? I heard a loud noise. Kid, what is your dad's mask doing in here?" She questioned him.  
"I don't know actually. The window was open when I stepped out of the shower. Then I noticed the mask and it bothered me. I didn't mean to worry you. Just go downstairs, I'll get ready and we can leave." He was very short with her today.  
"I hope this turns out to be nothing." She started talking about her new friend, Clay and how they might go on a date and Kid saw an opportunity and seized it.  
"If this does turn out to be something, I want you and Patty around me at all times. I can't afford to be caught off guard without both of you. I simply couldn't fight with just one pistol, it'd be asymmetrically disgusting." He retorted, knowing  
she wouldn't argue with him.  
"I know kid. I promise I'll stick around until this is sorted out. I guess Clay will just have to come over here for dinner with the rest of our friends." She offered him a smile which he shot down. They had been planning this get together for a few  
days now and she decides to just invite her stupid boyfriend last minute. He gritted his teeth and shook his head.  
"Look you should probably get out, Would your boyfriend appreciate the fact that you walked in on me like this?"  
"Oh he wouldn't mind, He thinks you're gay. And we aren't official yet so don't say anything" YET. A powerful reaper crushed by a three letter word. She was just teasing him but it made him mad. How dare that idiot make assumptions about his leader like that. Liz turned around and walked out of the room, letting kid perform his daily routine.

They walked together to the school and parted ways at the entrance. Liz tried to say goodbye to Kid but he took off before she could. He went to his new office where he was greeted by Spirit. He couldn't tolerate using his father's old  
office because it would be too hard for him now that he was gone, so he opted for a more traditional office. "What do we have to do today, Spirit?"  
"Well, Sir Death you don't really have to do anything until a problem arises. I, on the other hand, took the position as your personal secretary since you already have weapons. I have to handle new enrollments, assigning new soul collecting missions, and  
seeing to your happiness. Sir." Kid shook his head. What a waste. One of the most powerful death scythes was at his permanent disposal and was completely useless to him because he wouldn't be symmetrical. He appreciated Spirit's enthusiasm but he also felt  
bad because he was locked into a contract with Lord Death and now had to waste his time being Kid's secretary. "Great." Kid managed before there was a knock at the door. "...Come in?" He responded. The door opened revealing a freshmen student who was being  
followed by Stein who scooted along on his wheeled chair with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.  
"This kid saw some suspicious activity." Stein opened for the kid and looked at her.  
"I saw a guy in a hooded robe leaving the cafeteria, I went in to scope it out and saw this." She turned her phone to face the reaper. The picture was of a spray painted wall that had "Kill the reaper" written on it in red paint. Kid scoffed.  
"How original." He mocked the petty vandal.  
"How do you wish to proceed, Kid. I mean, Death." Stein challenged. He knew it was a deliberate challenge. Stein was a very smart man who knew where he stood and he held a high authority in kid's eyes.  
"Let's not make something out of nothing. Just have custodial clean it up and we'll see if anything else arises. People are just testing my authority." He didn't want anyone to see what was painted so he took the girls phone and deleted the picture off of it.  
They left the room and Spirit glanced at Kid. "You aren't a big worrier are ya, Death?"  
"Well it's not like the grim reaper is coming to collect my body anytime soon, now is it?" He laughed.

It was now lunch time and kid opted to go checkout the cafeteria, hoping the wall had been completely cleaned of any evidence. He didn't want people to question his authority. Kid glanced at the wall. The only visible evidence was a smear of red paint  
that was being extra pesky. He turned and smiled. Seeing his table of friends and partners all staring at him. He walked over to them and smiled.  
"Hey guys!" He was in extremely high spirits for some reason.  
"Sup Kid!" Blackstar mouthed shoving food in his face at the same time. He laughed. They talked a little bit before he returned to his office alone. Spirit was out running errands for him. He sat at the big desk and shut his eyes. Thinking about Liz and how that  
night would play out with meeting her new boyfriend.

"You love her don't you, Kiddo?" That voice. Haunting him in his sleep and during the day. He opened his eyes, stood up and glanced around the room. Where was he, he knew he wasn't imagining it this time.  
"DAD!" He yelled. Why was this happening to him.  
"Son, I need to explain something to you. I attached my soul's wavelength to your own. I know it sounds selfish but I wasn't ready to leave you just yet. I didn't think it would be this hard for us to communicate and I don't know how long it will last. I need to warn you about the recent things that have been happening to you  
and your weapon, Liz. That attack was not a random street crime. This morning and the vandal were planned too. There's a group that wishes to sacrifice you (the last reaper) to summon a much more powerful Kishin than Asura." Kid's jaw dropped. Was this information all true? He looked around the room.  
"I can't believe you managed to merge our souls." He started crying tears of joy. "I have so much I need to ask you and say to you."  
"I will answer your questions and talk to you in time son, It is important that we keep these talks short though. I don't know how long I'll be able to stay with you. And I must rest a great deal between manifestations. I needed to warn you that you're in great danger though. I can't stand to see anything happen to my adorable son."  
"Dad..." Kid felt warm. Like he was being hugged by his father's presence, which was unlikely because he can only occur being hugged by his father once in his life.  
"I have to go, Kiddo. I love you." He closed his eyes, not wanting the moment to end. After a few seconds, the warmth was gone and he was left with a faint cold feeling. "I love you dad." He glanced up noticing Spirit in the doorway.  
"Death, I'm sorry I interrupted. Are you ok!?" He looked extremely worried.  
"Yes. Spirit, how much do you know about Soul fusing?" Spirit looked surprised.  
"Kid, I knew your dad was going to do that. He told me about it. I just didn't know if it would be successful and I didn't want to get your hopes up if it wasn't. Is he able to communicate and hear you?"  
"Yes. He says the recent happenings are all planned by a group that wants to sacrifice me to create a more powerful Kishin."  
"We must be on our feet then. Let's get you home for the day, I can walk you home. My little Maka said she was going there after school anyway. I could just follow." Kid smiled. Poor Spirit. All he wanted was to be close to Maka but he was so awkward in his ways.  
"Ok, Spirit. Thank you."  
"I wish I could be of more help. It's not like anyone will wield me if there's a problem."  
"I want you to resume your partnership with Professor Stein..." He smiled noticing Spirit's eyes light up. "...If anything does happen, you guys are a tough pair that I would like to have on my side!"  
"What about the secretary work?"  
"I'll hire a secretary for that."  
"Thanks Kid-I mean Death! I'm so happy!"

It was now a quarter to six and the walk home had been awkward. At lease Spirit got to spend time with Maka. Kid entered the mansion with his girls automatically went to the kitchen to work on dinner. Soul, Black Star and Kid all entered the living room and sat down. Black Star took one of his famous power naps  
and Soul saw an opportunity to jump Kid. "So how are things?"  
"Well I've had a rough two weeks. This work is stressful. I wish my father was still around. I wasn't ready for all of this."  
"And things with Liz?"  
"What?" He jumped at the question.  
"Don't play stupid. I know somethings up. I thought you were going to hunt that new guy down and kill him." Soul laughed.  
"Not funny. Nothing is up..." He sighed, he couldn't keep this up. Soul could out talk him any day. "...Ok I'm pissed. I didn't get a chance to talk to her like I wanted to and then this idiot shows up. I wanna kill him."  
"Not like I blame you. I can't imagine if Maka got a new boyfriend. You need to tell her how you feel kid or she isn't ever gonna know. Play the offense instead of the defense on this one. Trust me." He winked at Kid. Then there was a knock at the door. Kid's heart dropped. He knew who it was. Clay. He walked to the door and opened it to reveal  
the tall jock holding a bouquet of flowers. He laughed. The guy looked like an idiot. And he thinks I'm gay. He's wearing a pink shirt.  
"Hi sir, I'm here to see Liz."  
"Yeah I figured." Liz walked to the door to relieve Kid, She could feel his wavelength putting off a strained anger and hurt. Her's was glowing from being around her friends but something felt wrong, she felt bad for Kid. But if he was never going to man up and tell her how he felt, she couldn't wait for him. She accepted the flowers and put them in  
a vase on a windowsill in her room. She didn't want them to unnerve Kid. Dinner was done and they all sat down to eat. Kid sat at the head of the table between Black Star and Soul who sat by their partners. Clay sat at the other end between Liz and Patty. The three of them were talking and having a good time while the other end of the table was in a  
different conversation. Kid decided to use his new reaper skills out for the first time

**"I hate him"** He sent her through his mind. He had never done this before so it was questionable that it would work. Liz stopped talking and looked up at him. Must have worked.  
**"Why, He is great, Kid."**  
**"You never even gave me a chance to tell you what I wanted to say before you brought him around. It's not fair."**  
**"Kid I didn't think you were ever going to tell me what has been on your mind. I'm sorry..."** She looked sad.

"...Lizzy are you OK?" Clay begged putting his hand on top of her. This caught the whole table's attention. Kid gritted his teeth before standing up.  
"So Clay, you're a weapon right?" Soul drew the heat off of Kid, he knew he was about to flip out. Kid shot him an apologetic glance.  
"Yes, I'm Akane's weapon." Kid raised an eyebrow, He had fought alongside them in the battle with the Kishin. "Akane and I are greatly influenced by Kid's fighting skill."

**"Oh he's a suck up too? Idiot. Yet I'm the gay one. who's wearing the pink shirt?"** Liz had never seen Kid act this way. Kid had never felt such feelings before. Jealousy? He normally got what he wanted but today was different. He hated this feeling that was rising. He wanted to take Soul's advice and tell Liz right now how he felt about her. Right in front of the idiot. He couldn't, it still wasn't the right time. Why was this so hard?  
**"Kid, chill OK?"** Somehow he ended up in three different conversations at once. He couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up from the table and leaped up the stairs. He needed air. He stepped out onto his balcony and sighed. What a horrible day. He wanted to call for his dad but didn't want to bug him over something as trivial as emotion. He knew his father was very incapable of feeling them. He felt a presence behind him. Confusing the person for Liz, He told her to leave him alone.

He didn't turn around because he was certain that was Liz's scent. "Look just leave me alone pl-" His words were interrupted by a sharp pain. He glanced down to see a blade had been shoved through his chest. He became faint, He tried to turn around but when he did, the person wielding the weapon twisted it at an angle that caused him to scream before  
pulling the dagger free. "You'll never stop us. Child. You're half as powerful as your father and he couldn't" The words rang in his ears as he fell to the ground in a pool of dark blood. He heard commotion and saw the shadow of Liz standing over top of him.

"Kid..." She put her hand on his face. She knew this would not kill him. His wounds would heal if she gave him time but she wanted to bring him inside. Getting Black Star and Soul to carry him in she returned downstairs. She looked for Clay but he had vanished about five minutes after Kid did. It couldn't be. Her stomach churned and she felt guilty. Would Clay have  
done this?


	4. The Prophecy of the Demon Reaper (Fixed)

Kid was unconscious for several hours, Liz stayed with him the entire time, She felt guilty for what had happened to kid. He looked so calm in his sleep. She pulled the covers off of him, exposing his chest wound. It was almost gone, all that remained was a slight scar and some bruising. As a reaper, he healed very quickly. He still experiences pain but it is a lot duller than a human's pain would be. Liz brushed his bangs out of his face and kissed his cheek. Soul and Black Star went looking for Clay when Liz shared that Clay told her he was leaving about five minutes after Kid took off. Things weren't supposed to be this way. He had been through enough, why had she acted so quickly on Clay's interest? She was the reason he was in this predicament. She had to stop, she couldn't be sure that Clay was responsible.

Kid awoke on his bed in the middle of a desert. What the fuck? He thought. Looking around he saw nothing except sand. He looked at his hands, much smaller. He had to be  
hallucinating. He was child like again. He looked up, seeing his father sitting on the bed with him.  
"Kiddo this is some mess you're in." He waved his big cartoon finger at Kid. "You have the most human attributes of any reaper so far. You must be careful, although you cannot be killed by force alone, it still takes a number on your physique and soul steadiness. It's not safe. You need to stay home for a couple days and rest. Keep Liz home with you,the time you have been searching for is coming soon."  
"What do you mean father?"  
"You were such a cute little guy. I still remember the day I created you. You are responsible for the entire DWMA. If I hadn't created you, i'd still be considered evil. I am so glad you caused peace between humans and Reaper. I want you to carry out my legacy, Kid. So don't get yourself killed! You are going to be faced with a major situation that you will have no control over, please choose the right path, Young Shinagami." His father disappeared. He went to sit up and his head spun, causing him to re enter the present time.  
"Kid, You're awake!" Liz greeted him with a hug, causing him to wince. "Sorry, Are you still sore?"  
"What happened?"  
"Someone attacked you." Liz looked down. He had to make things right with her, He could sense that she felt responsible. He held his hand out to her.  
"Look, I know that I was a jerk earlier. I'm sorry for that. I'm just so scared of losing you, I don't want you to be with Clay. I want..." He stopped himself again. He was in a turmoil with himself.  
He had to say it. He had to tell her his true feelings, he couldn't keep this game up any longer. "I want you to be with me." He finally said, opening his eyes and offering her a smile. Liz's jaw dropped.

"Kid..." She started to cry. What had he done. she obviously didn't like him. How could he do that, she was probably going to resign from being his weapon and take Patty with her. He dropped her hand and went to pull away but her grip tightened, causing him to look up. When he did she caught his lips with hers and they kissed for the first time. After dreaming for this moment for years, he finally got his wish. He couldn't be more  
happy. He pulled her onto him and held the kiss. He had never really thought about love until he met Liz. But as a reaper, he had a certain touch that no human could match. He ran his hands along both sides of her body, feeling her curves. She had a beautiful body that matched her perfect face. "Perfect Symmetry." She chuckled and his face turned red when he realized he said that out loud. He was not her usual type but Kid was different from the rest in a good way. She felt like she needed him, not just a desire. Kid's feelings toward Liz were mutual. He had thought for a long time about this moment. He knew if he kissed her, there would be no one else for him. Reapers give compassion and love to few and fair between.  
She would be his for the rest of her life. Liz was now sitting on top of him. He wanted to continue but he didn't know how far they should take things. Especially with his condition. He slid his hands up the tops of her legs until he felt his fingertips touch her lace panties.  
His face turned deep red again and he stopped. "I can't, not yet." He said, Locking eye contact with her.  
"It's OK, Kid, I'm not ready either." She smiled, pulling herself off of him and laying down beside him with her arms stretched across his chest. Would his father approve of this? He thought it was kind of awkward that his dad was always watching him, he couldn't be intimate with Liz with father there. He winced at the idea. "So no more Clay?" He asked her teasingly.  
"...No more, I promise." Now remembering what had happened before she was side tracked. Giving him a worried glance and looking at his wound again.  
"It was Clay's body that attacked me, I could smell your perfume on the guy. But it wasn't his soul. I wasn't able to sense it until after I was struck. It's the same soul that attacked you. I believe it's a demon. Possessing bodies and using them against us. I need to see Stein."  
Liz was relieved that Clay was not the real person trying to harm Kid, yet this meant she would have to talk to him about her new relationship. Kid sat up and started to pull his pants back on.  
"Where are you going?" Liz demanded, obviously mad that he couldn't just lay down and rest.  
"I have to go out and find this guy before I lose the sense. I have to see Stein also. Where is Patty?" He was now fully dressed.  
"I sent her with Maka and Tsubaki so you could rest in peace." He turned paler than usual. He hated being separated from his weapons. He couldn't use just one without the other, it wasn't right. "What about Soul and Black star?" He hoped they were still around.  
"Went out to look for Clay." He shut his eyes and grinned. He felt different than before, He was getting much stronger and everyone could tell. His eyes changed in color. Before they were a simple striking gold color but now, they were still a very bright gold along with a thin red  
line around the middle of each pupil. Kid loved how perfectly symmetrical his new look was becoming.  
"We have work to do, let's go." He pulled her out of the room and down the stairs, out the door. They rode Beelzebub to Maka's to get Patty. Then once they got her, they went to Dr. Stein's house. Admiring the weird lawn arrangements Franken had in his yard, they leaped to his doorstep.  
Kid gave a sharp wrap at the door. Nothing. Kid was getting ready to knock again when he heard a rolling noise. That damn chair. He backed up preparing for Stein's famous chair flip that was never really a success. He had read the cards right because Dr. stein came crashing through the  
door, and fell directly over his chair. "Kid. It's late, what do you want? Are you OK?"  
"I was attacked." He pulled his shirt open to reveal the stab wound, which now was glowing an odd red color.  
"That's a..." Stein leaned in forward, his cigarette had fallen out of his mouth and it took him a couple minutes to adjust his spectacles. "A very strong demon did this. What did he look like?"  
"He has the ability to possess humans. Liz was attacked a little over a week ago randomly and she has this scar-" He lifted her dress to reveal a large scratch on her thigh that was glowing the same red." She blushed and out of instinct smacked Kid for exposing her. Although Stein didn't even  
notice the sexual indecency because he was too focused on his new science projects. "And I was attacked by a student named Clay. Akane's weapon. But it wasn't Clay's soul that attacked me, it was dulled."  
"We need to find this soul, He gains power from hunting immortals such as zombies, witches, vampires, werewolves, and finally reapers. He can rise to be the next Kishin if he succeeds. Luckily you have the strongest of all the soul's so you should be his main target." Liz cocked an eyebrow, failing  
to see how this was a good thing.  
"He only wants me." Kid grinned showing his teeth.  
"Wow Kid, that's new..." Liz pointed out that he had gotten a fang on one side and not the other. Kid crashed to the ground in a fit.  
"It's asymmetrical, how am I supposed to fight a demon soul when I am not perfect. Why does this always happen. I just wanted to be the perfect ruler. I am a disgusting louse. GARBAGE! GARBAGE! GARBAGE! I deserve to die-" He whined. Stein seemed thrown off by his fit.  
"Kid, I'm sure the other one just hasn't grown in yet. It'll pop in, just give it time...We have more important matters to attend to." Liz urged him.  
"Kid, you're body is transforming, you're going to be so much stronger than Lord Death...Demon Reaper. This has been said to bring on the end of days or everlasting peace, Kid. We have to keep an eye on your condition. If you are becoming the Demon Reaper, you'll be about fifteen steps above God." Stein looked amazed. An emotion that he didn't really show all the often. "Oh how exciting! Please let me keep records of your changes. I need this experiment!" Kid tried as hard as he could to collect his jaw off the ground.  
"Stein, Tell me more about the demon reaper." Kid pleaded. Stein pulled a book out of seemingly no where and began reading. "When the time is right, a Demon Reaper will come to power to permanently diminish the rise of Kishins. The demon reaper will be succumb to minor physical changes along with immense emotional and characteristic differences. If the reaper soul is not strong enough, he will reject the change and die or be overcome by the madness that comes with the changes. To become the demon reaper, the shinagami must slay the six mythical demons torturing the lives of many and the lands- Starting with Akamataa, a half-lady/half-serpent demon located in the tropical jungles of South America. Followed by  
the demon Kamaitachi-A weasel that wields three large sickles. Located in the Arctic region. Thirdly, Joro-Gumo a spider mistress with a poisonous touch. Located in Asia. Fourth in the order is Gashadokuro, a giant skeleton formed of the skeletons of people who have starved to death. He is located in the Sahara Desert." Stein took a breath before continuing. "Fifth is Isonade, a shark demon said to be the size of the biblical ark located in the Pacific ocean. And your last target is Tsuchigumo." Stein paused, looking worried.  
"What is Tsuchigumo..." Kid questioned.  
"The strongest demon known as of now, Location is unknown. He has the body of a tiger, legs of a spider, and his face is unknown. Only a select few have seen him. None to survive to tell about it. The only person that would know would have been Lord Death, and we can't really talk to him." Stein shrugged. "This list is pretty impossible, Kid. You don't really have a choice though. The transformation that will occur to you will change you. You and your peers need to be ready for this. You could forget everything you've known. All of your friends could become a distant memory. In an extreme case, you will die. The physical changes are said to be less drastic than the mental. It is a 'disease' if you will that harnesses the madness and creates a monster. It's your choice how you use the power, however. I hope you use this change for good. The DWMA will be at your service to overcome these demon spirits and help you become the Demon Reaper. The big thing is that you cannot destroy the spirits, they must remain in your custody until you have them all. Trapping them is your best option."  
"It seems the problem I came to you with is very insignificant now..." Kid looked extremely stressed. "How come Liz has the mark on her wound too?"  
"Well it's probably a side affect brought about from being around you and from being caused by the same demon as infected you. It is possible that she could demonize too. You must keep a close eye on her. Good luck, Kid." Stein said his goodbyes and went back into his weird home to study up on anything that could help them in the journey. The fate of the world was in kid's hands now. He could destroy the world or he could perfect it. The choice was riding on his soul strength now.


	5. Pt 1 Enter the Demon Reaper:Exordium

I wanted to take the time to thank everyone that's read my story! And a VERY special thanks to the people who reviewed/favorited/followed it! It's nice to have the support on my first story! :) I need some input on where to take this, This chapter will be a flashback with a short scene or two from the next chapter. I am also considering including a lemon! Everyone else is doing them and it seems like fun! Let me know input on that one please! Anyway enjoy this next chapter! And as always, I do not own Soul Eater or any of the demons/characters in my fiction.  
Thanks and happy reading! P.s.- WARNING Pre-lemon in the end of this chapter.

Kid jumped from a taxi about five minutes from the Brooklyn warehouse where he was to intervene the twin pistols Liz & Patty. He had been following them for sometime now. Watching them suffer and cause others to suffer. It made him sick that two beautiful weapons lived this kind of lifestyle. He wanted them for his own and he was determined to make that happen. His father had sent him to monitor then take them into custody so they could pay for their crimes. After witnessing the horrendous things that these girls were put through, he couldn't possibly stand to see them punished further. He had watched them get beaten and raped, he had seen them take drugs to numb their pain and mental instabilities, and rob just to feed themselves. It took everything he had in him to just stand by and  
watch that happen to the girls, but he had to wait until the right time if he wanted to take them home with him. When he reached the warehouse, he could already hear gunfire. He lept into place behind a barrel and watched as the girls were in a shoot out with the mafia. He took his opportunity and attacked the gunmen, taking them out very easily. Once they were dead he looked at the girls, Liz was holding Patty in weapon form, aiming at the reaper. "I'm a Shinagami. I have come to bring you into custody by order of my father, Lord Death." Kid grinned. "-Although I must say I am stunned by your beauty. I have other reasons for wanting to collect you two. Much more selfish reasons. See I am in search of the perfect weapon pairing to preserve my symmetry. You girls are capable of just that."  
Liz began to lower Patty slightly. If this brat was a Shinagami, he had to be loaded. She could use him for support until she could think of a way to get his money. Patty could be a normal kid like she deserved.  
"Here Patty..." Liz tossed the girl up and she transformed back. Kid's eyes glistened with desire. "What do you think, Sis?" Liz glanced at Patty.  
"If you girls come back with me, I will care for you. In return, all I ask is that you allow me to wield you two as my weapons. Interested?"  
"Sis, I'm cold and I'm tired of being on the streets." Patty looked down.  
"You win, kiddo. We'll comply."  
"Splendid, let's go." He turned to leave and they trailed behind him. He could feel the eldest sister tense up and she snuck up behind him. He turned to enter the ally and he felt the cold steel of the younger sister  
press up against the back of his skull. He knew this was either a test or she was high on something and didn't realize she was even doing it. He pressed himself against the wall and stared blankly at her, around the gun  
pointed directly at his forehead. At least it was symmetrically between his eyes. "Are you really going to do that?" He taunted. "We should stop messing around if you want to get to the mansion and get cleaned up." He stepped at her, moving away from the cold concrete. Liz looked confused, this idiot really wasn't afraid of her. He trusted them already, why would he be so stupid? Didn't the little brat know who they were? She lowered her sister and waited for him to lead again. Her blood grew colder, she could feel the drugs in her system losing their potency. He made them switch into weapon form as he carried them. He was on a flying skateboard? What a weirdo, Liz thought. She shivered, hoping they were close to their destination because she could feel herself having another episode. She was hooked on coke badly and needed a fix. This kid had no idea what he had gotten himself into. She looked up at him. He looked like he had just received presents on Christmas morning. Why did he like them so much? Was he completely stupid?

After what seemed like forever, they landed. He tossed them into the air where they took human form again. Liz looked up at the mansion in front of her. It stood tall, the largest house she had ever seen. A smiled formed on her  
face. The kid walked up the path before turning around holding his hand out to them. "Coming?" He questioned with a sly grin. They followed behind him. Entering Gallows mansion, their jaws both dropped, it was tacky to say the least but it was cozy and warm. Kid led them up the stairs, showing them to their rooms and where the bathroom was. "We'll see to getting you girls a credit card tomorrow morning so you can get out of those rags and get some suitable clothing. We must go see my father now. He led them to a home office where he opened the door revealing the weird looking "Lord Death" that everyone spoke so highly of. "Good evening, Kiddo! I see you've acquired them! Let's get them over to be held..."  
"Father, I'm sure you will support my decision to keep the twins. They are the perfect weapons for preserving symmetry, which is key. Might I remind you of how long I have been searching for such a beautiful pair?" Lord Death looked frustrated.  
He must get sick of this at times Liz thought. She was already tired of listening to this kid talk and she didn't even know his name yet.  
"Well, Kid, I do not agree. They are criminals. I would prefer if you picked a different weapon. Although I know you are very straight forward in your ways and you always get what you want so I guess that answers it for me. Why don't you get them into bed for the night. They are human after all."  
"Thank you father. Good night."

The next morning the girls woke up at 8. Eager to start their new lives they left the room and looked around for Kid. He was measuring paintings in his living room. "Ah, good morning!" He smiled at them. "Shall we get started?" By the time they knew it they were in his backyard "practicing". Liz was willing to jump through the hoops for this Kid. They both weaponized and he grabbed them mid-air. Something felt  
off though. He was holding them right but he just couldn't hold them straight and hit a target.  
"What are you doing wrong?" Liz questioned, half annoyed.  
"I don't know. This isn't right. I feel off balance. I can hit a target with my right but not with my left." He stood in silence for a couple minutes. "-Cooperate with me, I have an idea." He flipped them upside down, resting his pinky  
fingers on the triggers. "By flipping you girls upside down, it should keep my dominant right hand steady while catering to my wobbly left hand. I will just have to get used to the recoil against my fingers." He grinned pulling them up at the targets. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes and pulling the triggers. They could all sense each others souls now, Liz and Patty felt Kid's troubled soul beating against their own. In that moment, Liz realized that Kid wasn't some rich kid asshole. He had problems of his own, he wasn't perfect. She felt deeply connected to him now. How could something so simple as their souls becoming aligned change her whole plan. She was going to rob the Shinagami's blind and flee the country with Patty. Now all she wanted was to be with Kid and serve as his right hand. She sighed as Kid opened his eyes and looked at his targets that had two perfectly symmetrical holes in the middle of their skulls. The grin on Kid's face showed his content. "Splendid. This is great! I can't  
believe how fast we pulled that together." He tossed them up, returning them to their human forms. He turned to face them pulling a plastic card from his pocket that had a large skull on the front of it. He placed it in Liz's hand. "It's a credit card. You have been arranged for community service at Deathbuck's Cafe. After that you are free to shopping and find some suitable clothing and anything that you may need. These are limitless so no worries about that. We have a certain pull around here as grim reapers. As my own personal hands, you can begin getting used to that as well." He smiled and walked away from them. Liz looked at the card and then to her sister who had a large grin on her face.

Chapter 5/ Part 1: Enter the Demon Reaper.

Kid, Liz, and Patty left Stein's and started home. They walked in silence for most of the trip until Patty finally broke the silence. "Kid, are you really going to act different like Stein said you would?"  
"I hope not, Patty. Nothing is certain though. I will try my hardest to preserve myself." He sighed. Things just kept getting harder for him. Liz looked really concerned and felt bad that the girls were being put through so much. They entered the mansion and Patty skipped off to her room for bed. Liz started off to her's before Kid intervened. "Liz..." He called out to her.  
"What is it, Kid?" She looked like she was in a drunk state. He knew she had a lot on her mind and that she had to be exhausted.  
"Sleep with me tonight? Please, I don't want to be alone." She was shocked, Kid was such a loner. He normally would have no interest in sharing his bed with another person.  
"I would like that a lot. Let me change and I'll back." He grabbed her hand and pulled her in against his lips. He kissed her with a heated passion.  
"I don't want to wait, Liz." He told her in between kisses. He made his way down to her neck and bit her slightly, not hard enough to leave marks because there would be symmetry issues.  
"Ok Kid, let's go then." He pulled her into his room, shutting the door behind them. He grabbed her legs and lifted her up, carrying her to his bed and gently laying her down on it. Until this moment she never realized how tall he had gotten. He now towered over her by a few inches. She watched as he pulled his shirt off carefully threading each button out of it's proper hole and putting his outfit in the hamper. Before she knew it, he was in his boxers. She blushed, noticing how obvious it was that he was aroused. He made his way over to her and pulled her top over her head to reveal her black lace bra. She had grown into a D cup surpassing Patty's size...finally. It was always a hard thing to deal with being smaller than her little sister. Kid took a second to look at her and then met her gaze with his eyes. They were much harsher than before, the red circles gave him a whole new complexion. He was very intimidating. She unbuttoned her pants and kicked them off so that her matching panties were showing too.  
"You're beautiful..." He smiled, placing his hand on her hip and pushing his lips onto hers again. He wanted to do this all night. He had no desire to stop like he had before. The things he wanted to do to Liz almost scared him. He didn't know if it was just instinct or if the demon blood was starting to overcome him. He ran his fingers from their earlier position down until they rested over her panties. He could tell she was as excited as he was but he could also tell judging from her wavelengths that she was hesitant and scared. This caused him to  
stop. "Are you ok?" He demanded.  
"Your soul...it's changing." She looked up at his open mouth. His other fang had grown in. His wound had also turned a deep black and was pulsating. He ran his fingers along it and felt his brain twitch. Something was right, anger pulsed through his entire body. He lifted his hands up  
to his face to look at them. His perfectly groomed fingernails were beginning to take on a claw like look. This would have bothered the old Kid deeply. He could live with the changes because he was symmetrical in every way. He stopped and looked up at Liz who looked worried about his silence.  
"I'm ok. It's ok." he panted, putting his hand up to her neck in an attempt to calm her. He couldn't control the emotion radiating off of him. "Liz we can wait to do this. I don't want to hurt you..." She was slightly annoyed that he treated her like she had never done this before. Kid would be  
intimidated by the number of guys she had been with when she was on the streets in Brooklyn. Although, none of them meant as much to her as Kid does. She sighed, knowing the decision of what happened next was up to her. She wanted Kid but was it really safe to do this while he was transforming into  
a demon. No, not just a demon, the strongest demon...

TO BE CONTINUED.


	6. Welcome to the Jungle

Author note: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this to you guys! I had a lot of fun with this chapter but I do want to make some clarifications on age for this chapter. I'm going to say that Kid, Soul, Tsubaki, and Maka are roughly 20-21. Black Star, Crona, and Patty are 18-19ish. Liz is 23.  
I'm really enjoying making the group interact together! It's a little mushy but I think it's necessary interaction. To know the group acts like normal teenagers every now and then. I'm setting it up- Liz/Kid (obviously), Maka/Soul, Tsubaki/Black Star, and Patty/Crona. Who knew it would be this fun! Slight lemons in this one. Well I hope you enjoy it!  
As always, I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR THE CHARACTERS. :) Thanks for reading!

Kid and Liz lay side by side in the bed. Neither of them knew what to do or say to the other. After what seemed like forever, Kid looked over at Liz. Meeting his gaze,Liz looked back and smiled. She was trying to make him more comfortable. A lot of things had changed in the past few days and she didn't know if things would be ok. Times were looking pretty grim (So punny!) and she didn't want to worry him. He was thinking the same about her, he didn't know what the days or weeks, or even years, would bring for them. He was hopeful for good things. Hopeful for the future where he could be with Liz and Patty and his friends. He yearned for the day he could rule without the constant struggle of Kishins. Nothing was certain and things certainly didn't look to be favoring Kid. The odds were against them but he had to do what he could to make the world a perfect balance. "Lizzy..." He smiled, brushing the hair from in front of her eye. "...You're so perfect. I'm glad I have you and your sister to support me. I hope you're ok with all of this." He looked unsure. How could he ask her to risk her life just so he could fulfill his prophecy? He offered her a weak smile, the day's occurrences finally weighing down upon the reaper.  
"Of course, Kiddo. I would do anything for you." She smiled again, looking genuinely happy. It would be a tough fight but manageable. They were as strong as they'd ever been so their chances had to be good.  
"We should get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us." He said finally.  
"Goodnight Kid, I'll see you in the morning." She bit her lip and scooted in closer to him so that their foreheads lay softly against each other and he wrapped his arms around his lover. There were things he wanted to do with her but it was just too soon. Even though he had been waiting years to finally get this opportunity. Why rush? he thought. He would have her for the rest of his life.  
"Goodnight Lizzy." He kissed her gently and they stayed gently in each others arms until the next morning.

-

THE BET.

"This can't be right" Called Maka, huffing as she tripped over some vines. They had set out to help Kidd on his journey to find the first demon he had to slay. Even Crona had joined them. It took them a little under a week to set up for this hunt. They were in the middle of a jungle and had been walking for hours.  
"Yeah Kid, Don't you think we should have found something by now?" Liz whined and Patty shook her head in agreeance. The rest of the group stopped except for Kid.  
"Kid, slow down, It's going to be dark soon. We need to set up camp." Soul called out to him and threw down his pack. He pulled out the parts to setting up his and Maka's tent. While Black Star and Tsubaki followed his protocol a couple minutes later. Kid was in shock. Who had told Soul he could be in charge of anything. He just scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. He was tired but he wasn't ready to stop for the night. "Fine guys. I could go for another couple hours but since you're all tired..." Kid started and Black Star cut him off.  
"Trying to steal my show, Kiddo? It isn't working! HA HA HA! The amazing Black Star could slay this pathetic demon for you! You could have stayed at home!" Everyone rolled their eyes at his childish display, as they normally did.  
"Maka, Liz, Patty- you girls wanna help me cook up some dinner?" Tsubaki asked, hoping to take the heat of off her ignorant partner's display.  
"Sure thing!" Maka smiled. "We need to get a fire started anyway, I heard it gets pretty cold out here at night..."  
Kid and the boys had finished putting their tents up and unrolling the sleeping bags. They went out to get firewood while Crona stayed with the girls. "Hey who wants to make a bet!" Black Star threw out at the other two.  
"What kind of bet?" Kid scowled, figuring it was an attention ploy for the blue haired assassin.  
"Whoever can bed their girl first get's to make the other two do something!" He winked at Kid and Soul. Who both had to recollect themselves after the statement.  
"You're sleeping with Tsubaki?!" Soul demanded. How could this little punk get such a hot girl like her to like him?  
"Well not yet but we did kiss..." He blushed a little. Although he didn't want to admit it, Kid noticed that Black Star had grown up quite a bit. He was 18 now so it wasn't like he had the option to act like a kid anymore. Although he had to admit he never pictured Tsubaki as the kind of girl to settle for an idiot like him. He loved Black Star but boy was he an idiotic handful.  
"Oh? Well that's still not fair. I haven't been able to talk to Maka about things. So i'm at the disadvantage. But I think I have a better chance than Kid. He has morals and such. He's been able to sleep with Liz for about a week now and still hasn't. Maybe we should be letting him partner up with Crona instead!" Soul laughed and Black Star joined in.  
"Not funny. I want the moment with Liz to be perfect. Not in the middle of some disgusting jungle with bugs and dirt. She's worth more to me than that. Crona? Are you completely ill? I would never." Kid acted like he was going to barf. He liked Crona as a friend but he thought he was really weird. Patty seemed to like him a lot though. They had been spending an awful lot of time together.  
"And how are we even supposed to know if one of us is lying?" Soul added. Starting to question the dare.  
"Dude, we make a bro promise." Black Star said, his eyes glittering. Soul and him had been big into the whole "bros 4 life" thing. Kid liked them but he didn't understand the street slang and secret handshakes that were involved.  
"Ok I'm in!" Soul said, fist bumping Black Star. "Come on, Kiddo, be a cool guy with us!" Kid gritted his teeth and then chuckled, revealing his playful grin.  
"Fine, but if either of you lie. I'll kick both of your asses." He put his fist up to the other guys. "So what are the bets?" Kid gulped.  
"Well I was thinking that you should have to get a tattoo on one of your arms but not the other." Kid looked like he had been hit by a train when Soul agreed.  
"And be asymmetrical?!" Kid acted faint but agreed. Luckily for him, he was the furthest into his relationship.  
"Soul has to wear a pink bandana for two weeks!" Black Star shouted.  
"Is that the best you've got, Black Star? Whatever." He grinned. Black Star and Kid looked at each other and nodded in agreeance.  
"Black Star, if you lose you're not allowed to talk about yourself for an entire month! That means no show boating!" Soul smiled at the disheveled look on Black Star's face.  
"FINE!" He scoffed.  
"Well let's get back to camp and get that fire burning brighter so it's warm enough to lose clothes later tonight!" Kid added eagerly, surprising the other two.

Back at the camp...

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Maka looked concerned, the guys hadn't had much time to hangout and be guys with all the recent happenings so she played it off. She seized the opportunity to talk to the girls without interruption.  
"So can I ask you girls something?" She looked around and Tsubaki and Liz shook their heads and smiled at her. Crona and Patty were in their tent talking. She looked down. "Do you guys think Soul is interested in me?" She shut her eyes like she was hoping to die from embarrassment.  
"Awwwww." Liz squealed. Tsubaki smiled at her. "Of course he does! We've been waiting for this to unravel for a long time now!" The girls both hugged Maka. After they parted Tsubaki looked down at the ground in silence, frowning.  
"what's wrong?" Liz and Maka asked her at the same time.  
"It's just that I don't know what's going on with my...With Black Star. He keeps giving me mixed signals. I'm just so jealous of you Liz. Kid seems to be a great boyfriend." She looked up and smiled. She always tried to change the subject when she was uncomfortable.  
"Maybe you need to take charge of the situation Tsubaki. I think Black Star likes you but he doesn't know how to play on his feelings. I think he's afraid of offending you. Try bringing it up to him." Liz smiled. "And yeah, Kid's great but he's really shy and he's afraid to try new things."  
They talked more about their relationships. They all wanted to take them to the next level. It seemed that Crona and Patty were getting along very well. After about ten more minutes the boys returned to camp with firewood.  
"It took you that long to get that?" Maka laughed at them.  
"Yeah we had some guy time. What of it?" Soul said, winking at her. He threw his pile of wood next to the fire. "I'm starved though, what'd you girls cook us?" He slid in next to Maka, rubbing his thigh up against her's. His actions made her blush and he knew it. She smiled and handed him one of the plates of food that was set aside for them. He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek, making her  
blush even harder. When all the boys were done eating they decided it was time to try and take there bet to the tables and see how far they could all get.  
"Come on, Liz. Let's go to bed." Kid stood up and took her by the hand. The other two followed Kid's lead and everyone said their good nights.

With Kid and Liz, things were moving along perfectly. Kid had already made it to second base. He tugged at her shirt's buttons trying to undo them with one hand while the other hand was in her pants. She moaned with pleasure. He had been so gentle and slow with their relationship up until this point. Was it the inner demon that was welling up inside him, making him act this way? Whatever had changed his mind, Liz was thankful for it. She ran her hand down from his muscular chest to his pants which were not concealing his erection. When she ran her hands along his length, she felt him tense up and pull back. He seemed nervous but he was moaning with pleasure at the same time. He had gotten her shirt off revealing her red lace bra. She looked absolutely stunning. Her chest size had filled out a lot more than when he had met her. She was now a D cup. He grabbed her by the bra and pulled her on top of him, reaching around to unhook the straps concealing her with one hand. To Liz's shock, He succeeded. "I'd almost think you'd done this before, Kid." She smiled at him.  
"I've just pictured doing it to you a lot." He said in a sudden flood of self-confidence. He propped her upright on top of him so he could take a look at her body. She was perfect. He was in complete awe. "Let's not waste time." he winked at her, rolling over and pulling her pants off to reveal a very thin red crotchless thong that matched the bra. Spreading her legs to take a look, he smiled. "Liz, you dirty  
girl. This is what you wear to the jungle? On a mission?" He made a pout face, while entering her with his fingers. "I should punish you." He grinned. His eyes, now a glowing golden yellow with a red tint. Different than before. He felt much different. Before she knew it, He had pulled his pants off. She admired the view, who would have thought that he would be so big? She definitely didn't mind it though.  
She grabbed him and pulled him closer until he had penetrated her making her moan loudly. He didn't feel like himself but he loved the feeling regardless. The old Kid would haven ever had the courage to do something like this, especially with other people that close by. This caught the attention of the other tents.

Soul sighed, thinking to himself. Dammit, I haven't even told her how I feel yet. He shook his head knowing Kid had already won. At least Black Star couldn't have gotten much further than he had because his tent was completely silent too. Awh hell, what was the point now? He sighed and looked up at Maka. Her face was red from embarrassment for Liz probably. None of the girls would let her live this one down. He took the opportunity to take her hands in his and reach across the tent for a kiss. Their lips met, he may have to wear the pink bandana but at least he got a kiss out of the deal. Maka finally knew how he felt. He grinned afterwords, seeing her shed a tear of joy. It made up for the weeks to come. 


End file.
